Dieter Bran
Dieter Bran (born 1970) is a minor character in the Clockwork series and The IT Files. Dieter was a police officer in Berlin for several years and eventually got involved in an Interpol case, during which time he met and fell in love with Marika Heino. The couple married months later and originally planned to stay in Germany, but were later recruited to join the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Dieter acts as the head of security for the ITEA's London office. Biography Dieter was born in Frankfurt, Germany, the youngest of three boys, all of whom aspired to careers in law enforcement. Dieter's father served as commissioner for Frankfurt at one time, and his oldest brother Sten was working towards the position until he was killed. Due to Sten's death Dieter took time off from the police force to spend all his time hunting his brother's killer his own way with the help of his surviving brother Ulrich. After a bit over a year the pair managed to find the killer, a mid-level drug dealer, and brought him to justice, getting life in prison. Unfortunately his little departure from the police force had hurt Dieter's career, though he was able to eventually make Inspector. To get is Inspector promotion a while before it would become available in Frankfurt Dieter temporarily transferred to Berlin, serving in CID for a time before transferring back to Frankfurt. While in Berlin Dieter became friends with Eckhart Lehmann, but shortly before returning to Frankfurt Eckhart joined Europol. When the Paradise Foundation was kidnapping super-models all over Europe Interpol had Marika Heino go undercover as Devon Von Krieger in Frankfurt for a fashion show. Dieter, assigned to help with security, was immediately drawn to Marika and the pair quickly hit it off. After Marika was kidnapped Dieter volunteered to temporarily work for Interpol, joining Jean-Baptiste Odilon and Ivan Popov as they investigated Sierra Escorts. JB and Dieter in particular became good friends during this time. After the case was closed and Marika was rescued she joined Dieter in Frankfurt, the two beginning a relationship. A few short months later Dieter and Marika were planning to get married but the Paradise Foundation was back and hitting hard. Still a police officer, Dieter remained at the Interpol makeshift headquarters in Frankfurt, helping coordinate with local law and the like. After the Foundation was destroyed for good Dieter and Marika finally married in Berlin, the latter joining the local crime lab and quitting Interpol while Dieter turned to the CID. Not long after that however Marika was offered a job with the newly-formed International Temporal Enforcement Agency and she agreed, but Dieter was to join her and neither would be forced to work in the field. The move resulted in Dieter becoming head of the ITEA's home security, but he couldn't be happier as it gave him a greater sense of purpose while allowing him to still remain close to his wife. It was later revealed Dieter and Marika are swingers, using Type-7 to freeze house guests and then sleep with them. To date six ITEA couples have been frozen and played with by Dieter and his wife. Personal Information * Current Age: 39 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 165 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Residence Dieter's home is a townhouse in the Merton Park region of Greater London. The house is an older model home he shares with Marika Bran and is two floors. On the top floor of the house there are two bedrooms and a bathroom. On the first floor of the house is a living room with bar space, a small dining room and a kitchen as well as a half-bathroom. The house has a small lawn and garden but no garage, though the driveway has space for four vehicles. Relationships Family * Marika Bran, Wife Staff * Gaspar Guevara * Rhonda Evens * Coriander Blankfein * Carmen Pared * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Esther Torres * Yelena Nikitin * Franklin Adams * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also Co-Worker * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Miranda Ohala, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Makeda Getachew, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Jelena Hendraille, also Co-Worker * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Gitana Brook, also Co-Worker * Rachel Clarke, also Co-Worker * Eckhart Lehmann Appearances * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * The IT Files: Colette's Test * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 * The IT Files: Lucienne's Compensation Trivia * Dieter is physically based on German actor Til Schweiger. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA